It wasn't worth it
by shootingstark
Summary: Il le savait. Il le savait que le bonheur ne durait pas éternellement. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à cela...
Salut les gens, on se retrouve pour mon premier OS !

Je dois avouer que mon cerveau apprécie beaucoup les idées noires et le drama donc voici un OS digne de mes sombres envies.  
Ce One Shot est sur le ship _**Stony**_ [Tony Stark x Steve Rogers] et l'idée de cette histoire provient d'une fanvid (que j'ai plutôt apprécié même si j'ai créé un océan avec mes larmes) : "Steve x Tony | A love story" (sur YouTube)

Pour toutes les plaintes, veuillez vous adresser à mon avocat. _**Ah merde, c'est vrai que j'en ai pas...**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le brun s'avança lentement vers la tombe et y déposa au pied un bouquet de neuf roses* avant de baisser la tête._

-Alors nous y voilà. Nous voilà au moment que je redoutais le plus. Qui aurait cru que tu partirais avant moi, hein ? _**Il eut un petit rire triste.**_

On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble. Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre. Tu sais, le jour où nous avons dû aller combattre Loki qui foutait le bordel à Stuttgart. Je me souviendrais toujours de ces premiers mots que nous nous sommes échangés. Et avant que tu me changes, que tu brises ma carapace, souviens-toi comment nous nous détestions.

Je ne sais même plus à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'ai tellement aimé, Steve. D'un amour si puissant, d'un amour si passionnel et tous ces combats que nous avons dû mener n'ont fait que de nous rapprocher un peu plus. Souviens toi de notre premier baiser. J'étais tellement amoureux et inquiet pour toi que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Partageant cette attirance, tu m'avais rendu ce baiser et tout s'est ensuite accéléré. Tu as emménagé dans la Tour et plus le temps filait, plus nous nous rapprochions et malgré toutes nos disputes, nous avons fini par nous marier. C'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je me souviens comment j'étais heureux dans mon costume noir, tenant tes mains pendant que nous prononcions nos vœux. Ouais, j'étais putain d'heureux. _**La voix du brun se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Il essuya les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur son visage d'un revers de main.**_

Ensuite, nous avons adopté Peter et à partir de ce moment, ma vie fut parfaite. J'étais comblé mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas.

Après plusieurs années de pur bonheur, tu m'as trahi. Tu m'as trompé avec cette « Sharon », une manipulatrice en plus de cela. Tout est ensuite parti si vite : je l'ai appris, on s'est engueulé, tu m'as supplié de te laisser une seconde chance sauf que je ne voulais pas. En fait, je ne pouvais pas.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai demandé le divorce pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux. À ce moment, je ne pensais pas que notre relation pouvait empirer mais je me suis vite rendu compte de mon erreur quand notre guerre a commencé. Bordel, j'ai jamais voulu tout ça Steve... _**Il se prit la tête entre les mains.**_ Je n'arrive plus à dormir, plus à réfléchir, plus à m'occuper de quoi que ce soit. Et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment continuer sans toi, je n'en ai plus du tout l'envie ni le courage. J'ai replongé dans l'alcool aussi... Si tu étais là, tu me sermonnerais sûrement mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire parce que, justement, tu n'es PLUS là. _**Il releva son visage vers le ciel et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer son monologue d'une voix tremblante.**_

Je t'aimais. Je t'ai toujours aimé, même lorsque tout ça est arrivé. Il n'y a pas eu un jour, une heure, une minute ni une seconde sans que je t'aime et je regrette, je regrette tellement de t'avoir caché ça, de t'avoir laissé croire que je te détestais plus que tout. _**Un sanglot lui échappa.**_ J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Steve. Peter a besoin de toi. Tu nous manques tellement, si tu savais...

 _Il y eut ensuite un long moment de silence. Tony Stark mit ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la tombe, se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière.  
_

* * *

*neuf roses : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un bouquet de neuf roses signifie un amour éternel.


End file.
